Afternoon Tea at Malfoy Manor
by Dramione84
Summary: Theo Nott accepts an invitation for Afternoon Tea with Narcissa Malfoy, meanwhile a week into their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter, things are not going smoothly for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. #SuggestionSunday prompt Must contain Dramione as #OTP with Theo Nott having tea and rich tea biscuits at Malfoy Manor. Part of the M for Murder Series
1. Chapter 1

Theo Nott raised the tea-cup to his lips and coolly took a sip. Sat across from the ever-stoic Malfoy Matriarch in the Blue Room of Malfoy Manor, his aristocratic air of nonchalance mirrored hers entirely.

This was his first visit since The Boy Who Lived, in his role as Head Auror had paired his closest friend and his Afternoon Tea companion's only son with the Griffindor Princess for their first assignment.

6 days into the pairing and the stress was evident from the fresh stress-lines that had appeared on Hermione's forehead, and the 4 priceless Ming vases that had taken the brunt of Draco's frustrations. A raparo can only do so much, Narcissa had mused wryly as the house elf had removed the remains of the fourth a little under an hour ago from the room in which they sat.

Theo took a contemplative bite of his rich tea biscuit.

The screaming was getting louder and neither companion flinched there was yet another loud crash in the study above the room in which they sat.

A door slammed and rushed footsteps were heard descending the oak stairs leading from the first floor down to the atrium. From where Theo sat, he had a grandstand view through the open double doorway that lead into the Blue Room. Sparks flew from the direction of the staircase and the curly haired witch turned to return the hex.

Clearly this wasnt the first dual that had taken place in the last few days. Narcissa said nothing, she merely sighed as she placed the tea-cup and saucer on the side table.

A house elf appeared and removed it without summoning.

"Is this what it has been like all week?" he enquired tonelessly.

"Indeed it has". Narcissa replied with a dejected sigh.

The pair shared a look as they realised it had gone quiet in the atrium, and Theo rose, suddenly concerned that one had finally caused the other serious bodily harm. If he was a betting man, which, now he came to think of it, he was, he knew on whom he would place his galleons on being the victor. And it wasnt Draco.

Crossing the room quickly, he stepped out into the atrium and came to an abrupt halt.

A cease fire had indeed been called: Draco had Hermione pressed up against the wood paneling and his tongue was currently occupying her pretty little mouth with an alternative activity.

Turning on his heel, he reentered the Blue Room and Narcissa cocked her brow, questioningly at him.

He sat down on the plush, pale blue sofa opposite his hostess and with a sly smirk he stated

"I believe they have entered into diplomatic negotiations"


	2. Author Note regarding the series

**A/N:**

This story forms part of a series, the map of which is below. I hope you enjoy the series, thanks for taking the time to read.

D84 x

* * *

 **M for Murder (Working Series Title)**

Currently a WIP series. The best way to read the series is to start with M for Murder, then read Afternoon Tea where in comes in sequence between chapters 5 and 6, then read the first two of the three prequel stories, R for Ronald and D for Draco, as a flashback after chapter 13, and the Welcome to Venice where it comes in sequence between chapters 23 and 24. The Venetian Affaire works as a follow up with Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad running parallel. Touring Milan is a one shot tie in that comes between chapters 4 and 5. This is followed up by The Brotherhood and then the one shot The Slytherin Carousal. There is also a one shot entitled Vows in Venice which can either be read as a flashback after The Slytherin Carousal or as a prequel to The Brotherhood. The final prequel P for Pansy is best read as a flashback after The Brotherhood. Although each story can be read on its own, to understand the characters and the way they are portrayed you should read the whole series.

Prequel 1: R for Ronald  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts the course of Hermione's relationship with Ron after the war. Written as a series of snippets of conversations Rated M mostly for the language

Prequel 2: D for Draco  
Drabble charting Draco's cases, first as Harry's partner and then as the lead Hit Wizard. Prequel of sorts to M for Murder

Prequel 3: P for Pansy  
WIP: A prequel to M for Murder, inspired by the Hurts track, Rolling Stone. One night Ron finds a girl being beaten in the street. Recognising her as someone from his childhood, he takes her back to his Parisian apartment and an unlikely friendship is forged. A tale of compassion, finding yourself and learning to live again.

Main Fic: M for Murder ***Nominated for Best Crime/Mystery Fic and Best Draco Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A unique murder case causes Head Auror Harry Potter to pair Hit Wizard Draco Malfoy with top auror Hermione Granger and she is NOT happy about it.

Tie in 1: Afternoon Tea at Malfoy Manor  
Theo Nott accepts an invitation for Afternoon Tea with Narcissa Malfoy, meanwhile a week into their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter, things are not going smoothly for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Tie in 2: Welcome to Venice  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts an afternoon encounter between a frustrated Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who are in the middle of their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter.

Follow up Fic 1: The Venetian Affaire  
Auror Granger and Hit Wizard Malfoy head up a joint task force between Italy and England to investigate Dark Wizards coming in from the Middle East. Chasing shadows are far more arduous than chasing a murderer however, and Hermione and Draco soon learn they need more than each other to scratch the itch that the frustration brings (HG/DM/BZ). WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT AND TRIAD ACTION.

Parallel Fic: Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad  
For those of you who are interested in more of the mystery and less of the smut: In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizengamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Runs Parallel to The Venetian Affaire

Tie in fic 1: Touring Milan  
Business takes Blaise and Theo to Milan, providing Blaise with an opportunity to track down the young witch he fell for last summer. Romance blossoms but will Blaise win the heart of the girl who stole his? Written as a tie in ficlet for The Venetian Affaire although can be read as a standalone fic. Features Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and two Original Characters, Bianca and Juliette.

Tie in fic 2/Prequel to The Brotherhood: Vows in Venice  
The invitations have been sent, the venue is ready, are our favourite couple ready for their special day?

Follow up Fic 2 (Sequel): The Brotherhood ***Nominated for Best Hermione Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A sinister collective of Dark Wizards are making their way from Persia into Europe in search of an artifact, smuggled out of the Ottoman Empire, that may hold the key to immortality. Will Hit Wizard, Draco Malfoy, and Auror Hermione Granger be able to stop their infiltration before it's too late? Sequel to M for Murder

Follow up Fic 3 (Sequel to The Brotherhood): The Slytherin Carousal  
A rowdy gathering leads to an eye-opening piece of information...that leads to an even bigger argument. With emotions running high, can Hermione and Draco comes to their senses? Can be read as a sequel to The Brotherhood or as a standalone one shot


End file.
